


A Light to Balance the Dark

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark Rey, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Fluff, Light Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: All it took was a simple action, a mere movement and everything changed. The course of destiny was changed forever.





	1. Joined Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's also up on my tumblr   
miss-alice-evelynn   
:)

“No one understands me. No one does.”

Ben walked behind her, holding a hand out to show no threat. His lightsaber was attached to his belt, he would not need to use his weapon against her. Against the waves that were battering against the surface he walked on, Ben moved closer to Rey. His face was vacant of any emotion but his eyes listened with a spark.

His voice was soft and it was the only noise that could reach her ears.

“But I do.”

The storm around them ceased. Raindrops stopped falling onto their skin, Ben was at her side but he did not touch her or mutter a single syllable. Silence was their sentence for the few moments where neither of them blinked.

Rey snapped around and stared at him with eyes filled with an unfathomable rage.

“How?” She asked darkly. “You know nothing. You only know what I know and I know nothing.”

Ben shook his head.

Rey scoffed. “I don’t even know who I am. How can you?”

“I thought I knew you.” Ben sighed sadly. “I saw a scavenger but when my naked eyes locked onto yours… in that chamber, I saw a girl who could bring balance to all living things.”

“You want me at your side.”

Ben nodded, there was no point in lying.

“I do. I believe that you and I…” he smiled gently at the vulnerable being with eyes like fury. “We could rule the galaxy. No Sith. No Jedi. Just us.”

Rey breathed out slowly. A single tear pricking her eye. She stepped closer to the man in front of her. He was holding his hand out like he had done so many times before but this time felt different.

“If I made that choice, if I chose to go with you…” she turned away, holding her hand to her chest, “what would happen? What would we do with that power?”

Ben watched with anticipation and adoration at this girl…. this woman with more power than even Snoke knew of.

“Whatever we wanted.” He shrugged. “Bring peace. Finally. Actually follow though with what everyone else wanted before us but never succeeded to do.”

“No Sith or Jedi?” Rey whispered.

Ben nodded. “Yes.”

Rey turned around slowly. The anger in her eyes was gone and with that… in that single moment she knew what she had to do. There would be no tricks. Only a simple answer. A simple action.

She took his hand.


	2. The Empress

“Every planet has their kingdoms and such” Kylo Ren was told by Snoke one lesson, “but we have an empire.”

Ben never really understood what his former master was talking about then. He simply nodded and pretended to understand. That was until he met Rey. A lonely scavenger from Jakku. No one from nowhere. That was what other people said but over time he came to a realization that this girl was not like others. The moment he laid eyes on her he knew that there was a power to her that even Snoke wouldn’t know of. It was strange to feel that way… then he killed Snoke. For her. It was for her. He could not deny that any longer.

They fought together. Killing Snoke’s soldiers. He asked for her hand. To join him by his side and rule the galaxy together. No Sith. No Jedi.

Their own empire.

“Every empire has their Emperor…” he whispered into her ear as they stood together on the balcony that overlooked their civilization. “And every Emperor needs their Empress.”

He caressed her cheek. His hand against her soft skin. He saw her blush and close her eyes with a beautiful smile etched onto her face.

“The universe is now ours, my love.”

Rey turned her head, her brown locks draping down her face as her crown sat on her head.

“Peace has been brought to the galaxy.” She sighed. “I never believed it to be possible.”

“The First Order is no longer and the Republic has collapsed.” Ben offered her a hand. “For what it is worth, this new age of ours… well, we’re bringing forth a new light that the universe has never seen before.”

Rey planted a kiss onto his cheek, “Well then Emperor, what shall we do first?”


	3. The Balance

Everyone called them the Emperor and the Empress whereas said Emperor and Empress called each other by their names.

Ben and Rey. 

Their home was on Naboo, within the palace that had once been lived in by Queen Amidala herself. Ben seemed calmer there than he had ever been, it had been his grandmother's home world after all and he found it beautiful. Green and blue. Grass and water. Serene. Hopeful. 

One day, Ben surprised his wife with a trip to the lake, he had a feeling to go there, wanted to share a part of what could have been with what he had. He adored that twinkle in Rey's eyes when she saw something beautiful, it was the same glimmer that he had in his own when he looked at her. 

"Where are we going?" Rey asked him when they boarded their private shuttle that morning. "What's the secretive attitude about?" She let out an innocent giggle. 

Dressed in a yellow and pink dress made of pale fabrics that were lighter and softer than air, a elegant crown sat on her head with her brown locks flowing down by the frames of the side of her face. Her lips, red as a rose petal. Ben, on the other hand was dressed in his usual robes, only they were white on that day, a pleasant smile drawn on his usually stoic face. Rey always did bring a smile to him. 

"It's a surprise that I'm certain you'll love." 

"Hmm." Rey grinned. 

The trip to the house on the lake was quicker than Ben expected but he was glad, by the time they reached the exact location he wanted to be in, the sunset setting would be ideal. 

Ben was quiet most of the day, he only had his eyes on his wife, his other half of the dyad. His soulmate. He loved her in a way that he could not quite describe but his eyes lingered as they stood by the balcony of the house, the very same balcony that his grandparents had stood on, though Ben had no prior knowledge to that. 

"Why have we come here?" Rey asked curiously, leaning her head against his arm, his arm wrapped behind her back. 

Ben shrugged, "A feeling." 

Rey looked up, her eyebrows furrowing together despite the smile painted on her pale face. Long the days had passed when she was nothing more than a scavenger on a desert planet, now she was the Empress of the entire galaxy with her heart beside her. 

They journeyed to one of the offshore beaches, just a little off the house with a blanket. They took their shoes off, leaving them at the house along with their cloaks. They let the sun bake their skin, just laid across the smooth grains of sand without a care in the world. It was the first time in a long time where there was certain piece throughout the galaxy. No Jedi, no Sith. 

Just balance. 

Both of them still owned lightsabers but they weren't red or blue. They were both silver, glittering and true. 

Rey let out a sigh as she laid strewn across the soft blanket, gazing up at the sun. Ben sat with his feet in the sea, a little away from Rey. He could sense something but he wasn't entirely sure what it was he was feeling. He turned to see Rey quite content. 

"Is something bothering you?" He asked with concern, looking over his shoulder. 

Rey shook her head, getting up to join him at the water's edge. She sat beside him, she looked tiny compared to him, like a certain princess and smuggler. 

"Nothing could possibly be wrong with me now." Rey chuckled, kissing his cheek before sighing once more, leaning her head against them. "Nothing at all." 

Ben wasn't quite convinced. "Tell me.... please." His voice was soft. He wasn't demanding out of spite. He was genuinely worried for her wellbeing. 

Rey looked to him with a familiar glint in her eyes, "Let's just say that we may have our own princess or prince." 


End file.
